naruto from the darkness to the light RE DO
by blazing blade
Summary: what if sasuke, and ororchimaru returned to the village a week or two before the war began? what if they did soemthing happened between sakura, and sasuke? what does it mean to truly let go of hatred? how does this apply to naruto? bloodline naruto
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WISH I DID BUT THAT IS KISHIMOTO'S HONOR AND HADWORK.

I know that in my last update note to you all I said that in all my fanfiction stories I would not have Naruto becom the sixth hokage of the hidden leaf village but i have been contemplating this decision and I have decided that for this and this story only I will make naruto the hokage of the hidden leaf village only because the way that this new story is set up I am beginning a week or two before the fourth great ninja war all the four previous hokages will have been resurrected throughout this time period and will be a part of the shinobi alliance sasuke and orochimaru will get pardons only because sasuke will make it known of itachi's sacrifice but that is all I am going to reveal about the plot the rest you all will have to wait and see, but as I stated sasuke will be the one who tries to save nruto from his descent into the darkness instead of Naruto being the one to try and save him.

ON WITH THE SHOW

FLASHBACK…..THREE WEEKS AGO

As Madara stared down the five kages along with the leader of the samurai he had explained to them his vision's and his dream for the future.

"the moons eye plan." Madara concluded as all the kages had looked at him with shock. Madara had just revealed to all of them his plan for putting the world in a UN escapable genjutsu that would place the whole world under his control for the gratification of insuring that their would be no more war…..no more killing…no more death….just a long lasting genjutsu that would last for an eternity.

" If you don't comply with my demands and hand over the nine tails or the eight tails….. I will have no other choice but to declare war." Madara said with a resound in his voice. The kages listened to this along with mifune the samurai chief.

"No." mifune said in defiance with a fire in his eyes that could melt ice just by glance. "I will not let this world my home or anyone I care about fall prey to your evil plot madara." Mifune said with a new profound power in his voice.

"Neither will i." said tsunade as she stomped her foot on the ground to profound her new resolve.

"The ninja world is for us to live in. Not for you to destroy, or control." Gaara said as he knew thee wasn't a hance in hell that he would let his precious friend Naruto uzumaki fall prey to madara's evil plot.

" You can count me in." the raikage said with a booster of confidence confidence realizing that his brother and friend killer bee would be subjected to madara's plot as well with him being the jinchuuriki of the eight tails.

"We will stop you at all cost." Mizukage said. " We will never let you tk control of the ninja world madara uchia. As the tsuchikage of the hidden rock village I can swear to you that we will stop you!"

The tsuchikage said as he floated to infront of the group. In truth he wanted his payback rom madara uchia all those years ago for the terrible defeat madara had handed him at the hands of his susano'o.

" THEN BY MY DECREE I DECLARE BATTLE ON THE FIVE GREAT NATIONS. THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR!" Madara said as he begin his transportation jutsu. " be prepaired for he next few days you fools!" he exclaimed as he vanished in what appeared to be thin air.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tsunade reminisced on the past events as she looked at her forces. The headbands for the new alliance had arrived to all five villages the kanji for all the headbands said "SHINOBI". She looked from her office at the sunset. UN aware of what was about to happen during the night time.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke uchia grimaced at the mere memory of the battle he and his resurrected brother itachi uchia had underwent as they stopped kabuto.

FLASHBACK

Both sasuke, and itachi where panting heavily as both of them had used up a enormous amount of chakra dealing with the snake sage kabuto. Looking ahead sasuke saw itachi rush at kabuto as the snake that was attached and sticking out of kabuto's stomach and wrapped around itachi's neck and continued to squeeze until.

CLANG

Was heard sasuke looked up to see his brother be impaled by his own snake blade.

"ITACHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Sasuke yelled out loud with a small tear running down his cheek. It didn't matter to him that him and itachi fought so much in the past it doesn't matter to him that he killed his entire clan. It doesn't matter to him that he had killed Itachi months ago and had his eyes implanted into his sharingan eyes. All that mattered to him was the fact that sasuke learned the truth from madara, and Danzo that itachi was forced to kill off his clan as a mission form the hidden leaf village.

What sasuke had failed to notice was the light in itachi's left sharingan eye vanish.

FLOCK FLOCK FLOCK. Was the noises that you heard as itachi's body had disembarked into crows that had sharingan eyes in them.

" gaaaaaaah NUISANCE!" kabuto said as he tried to fan the crows away with his hand he failed to notice itachi appear behind him with sasuke's blade in his hand.

Kabuto turned around and saw itachi wield sasuke's blade and before he could react

SHANK

SHANK

CLANK

Itachi jumped away and appeared besides sasuke's side to hand him his blade. Kabuto looked up to see that two of his horns had been cleaned cut off.

"HAH. This is nothing to me itachi." Kabuto shouted out as he was prepaired to charge at itachi again until the room around him began to spin.

"W-W-what is t-this?" kabuto had asked as he seen the whole room start to spin as itachi spoke the words that kabuto was most afraid of.

"You can't stop this genjutsu you're trapped in it now." Itachi had said as the room continued to spin out of control.

"I DON'T CARE I AM A GOD COMPAIRED TO YOU BASTARDS. I AM THE CLOSET THING TO THE SAGE OF THE SIX PAAAAAAAAATHS." Kabuto said as the scene began to replay over and over and over again.

REALITY

"This is the true power of the "IZANAMI." Itachi exclaimed as kabuto was stuck in a type of genjutsu. Itahi used his technique to learn the seals to release the genjutsu.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he seen sasuke look down with sadeness as he realized what he was going to do. " your about to relase the jutsu." Sasuke said more then asked as he saw itachi go through the hand signs.

"Sasuke, I understand your hatred for the hidden leaf village. I understand that you ant forgive them for giving me the mission to destroy our clan, and our family however." He stopped to turn around to see sasuke giving him his full attention. "even though I have done everything the village has asked and even though excepted hatred for the place of love, and shame for the place of fame realize that no matter what has happened I am still itachi uchia of the hidden leaf village." He said as he walked towards him

"And no mater what you choose from this point on sasuke, no matter the root you decide to take or choose upon." He said as he reached fo sasuke and grabbed the back of his head and butted it agasint his forehead.

"I will always love you baby brother." He said as he disappeared into the light and returned to the nther world.

Sasuke had a million and one things running through his mind. What was a clan? what was a village? What was the meaning of honor? What is the real will of fire? What is a shinobi? He contemplated as he looked at anko.

OK FROM THIS MOMENT ON EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AS FAR AS HIM RESURRECTING OROCHIMARU TO HIM SPEAKING TO THE FOUR HOKAGE'S AND FINDING OUT THE TRUTH OF EVERYTHING JUST INSERT IT YOURSELFS IN THIS STORY BUT CUT OUT THE PART WHERE THEY WENT TO THE UCHIA MONUMENT AND THE SECRET ROOM BECAUSE THIS IS BEFORE THE WAR STARTED. INSTEAD OF THE SECRET ROOM THEY REVIVED THE HOKAGE'S AT THE CHIA HIDE OUT WHERE SASKE AND ITACHI FOUGHT AT.

BACK WITH KONOHA

Tsunade was finishing up the paperwork. "one week." She said to herself as she looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful night fall.

"LADY HOKAGE OROCHIMARU, AND SASUKE UCHIA HAVE APPEARED INFRONT OF THE VILLAGE GATES." An ambu yelled out loud as tsunade's eyes bugged out there eye socket.

"WHAT?!" tsunade yelled out loud as she jumped from the hokage balcony and rushed to the vilge gates.

VILLAGE GATES

"Well this is pleasant isn't it?" orochimaru said in sarcasm as about 30 ambu, and 20 jonin along with kakashi, and might guy surrounded them.

"What are you doing here." Might guy said with venom coming out of his mouth. Kakashi was stairing at his former student with mixed feelings while his sharingan was activated.

"sasuke." Kakashi said to himself as he watched his former student still feeling the samething he felt when he battled him at the sight of the bridge.

"KAKASHI GIVE THE ORDER WE'LL KILL THESE BASTARDS RIGHT HERE, AND RIGHT NOW." Yelled a ambu as everyone else yelled in unison. It was no secret that kakashi was made in charge of one of the five groups that was to fight in the war.

"…. Damn it what do I do?" kakashi thought to himself as he hesitated to make the order.

"I wouldint do that if I was you kakashi….expecially since I have something that can add you fools in this war. As kakashi raised a eyebrow.

"And what would that be orochimaru?" tsunade said with Naruto, sakura, and the rest of the rookie nine in tow.

"Sasuke!" both Naruto and sakura said in shock to see there former team mate with the thought of dead orochimaru

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sakura and remembered what itachi had said to him. He smiled which shocked the hell out of Naruto, and sasuke this was probably the first time they had ever seen sasuke smile. But this smile didn't have malice or a "Im better then everyone, and superior to everyone smile. This was actually a genuine smile.

" hello sakura…..hello dead last." Sasuke said knowing he mad Naruto scowl at him with a tic mark appearing on his forehead.

"SASUKE JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET OVER THERE IM GOING TO RAM MY RASENGAN RIGHT UP YOUR-" Naruto yelled before he was stopped by tsunade.

"ANYWAY." She yelled out loud she looked at her former teammate. "What can you offer to us that will help aid us in this war?" she asked slightly intrigued even though he is a criminal of the leaf they where facing up against madara uchia, along with the other tailed beast they would need all the help they can get.

"This!" orochimaru yelled out loud as he made a handsign. Everyone quickly shifted their guard to alert incase orochimaru attempted to pull a fast one.

"EDO TENSEI!" HE yelled out loud as eveyones eye widened at this. Four coffins appeared out of the ground. For each coffin there was a number. 1,2,3,and 4.

"This is-" Naruto said astonished as he finally caught on to exactly who orochimaru had summoned.

"Precisely." Orochimaru said as the coffin doors slammed to the ground and the individuals walked out of their respective coffin.

"Hello son." Minato namikaze said as he walked out of his coffin with everyone shocked.

" M-M-M-MINATO SENSEI?!" Kakashi yelled outloud as minato smiled at him. "Hello kakashi how has life been for you?" he said as kakashi looked at him before,

THUD he fainted.

This wasnt the only reaction as tsunade was in tears at the sight of her great grandfather. The first hokage hasirama senju, along with her great uncle tobirama senju.

"G-g-g-grandad?...U-u-u-uncle?" she said as tears streamed down her face at the sight of her grandfather and uncle standing before them.

"Hello princess ho- UUFFFHHH." Was all the first hokage had gotten to say as tsunade charged at him crying tears of joy seeing her grandfather.

"Well still a hokages little grandchild are we? A great uncle doesn't even get a hug." Tobirama said but was surprised as tsunade surprisingly reached for her uncle and pulled both of them in for a hug. People around them where touched at the sight but also wondering one thing. Why would orochimaru decided to help konoha? The village that choose minato namikaze over him to be hokage? The same village that he went to war with and swore vengeance upon?

"let's walk to the kage tower." She said as she casual walked with her uncle and great uncle while the rest followed in tow.

Even thought to tsunade this felt like a regular thing her and her grandfather and uncle would do. There wore whispers amongst the crowd. Everyone was wondering how the hell the previous four hokages can be alive today.

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

As they sat down they all listened to the tale of sasuke uhia, and itachi uchia as both of them took down kabuto, in his snake sage form and how they both basically protected the ninja world.

"I want the truth to be known to this village lady tsunade. I want those two elders of yours to openly admit what they have done to him and how they have wrong my family. I want the name of the uchia to be clensed even if they attempted a coup itachi cleansed there name by doing the purge of my clan." Sasuke asked as tsunade nodded in respect.

"Ok sasuke and in exchange you and orochimaru will have a pardon for your crimes against konoha….for the time being." She said with both sannin, and disciple nodding in exceptance.

The next day

Tsunade had publicly announced the tragedy of the uchia clan how itachi was ordered by the village elder to slay the clan and leave sasuke alive, also they was told how sasuke, and itachi bother protected the ninja world by disposing of kabuto in his sage mode. However most of the population was still weary around orochimaru since it was no secret of his exploits and his experimentation on the young children of konoha. So to appeal to the villages wishes she decided to place orochimaru on a type of probation. But this wasn't a regular probation. This probation literally prohibited no contact with any child from konoha and if orochimaru ever needed the basic needs of life such as food, water toilet tissue or anything of that sorts he would have to send his chakra to a special bracelet on his ankle to call for assistants.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I need to talk to sakura. With sasuke back in the village things will go back to the way they once were." Naruto said happily as he walked to sakura's house.

He walked up to sakura's house but slowly stopped as he heard certain noises. (come on you guys you all should know where this is going.)

"What the hell?" Naruto thought as he walked closer to her apartment door. The noises got louder.

"…..No way, there's no way…there's just no way." Naruto thought as he walked towards the door hoping that what he thought was happening was not really happeing. He leaned into the door and his heart sank

He heard sakura shouting sasukes name. his heart sank just a few weeks ago she had confessed her love to him at the snow point when she told him to stop following sasuke…even though he knew she was lying to him he wanted to so desperately believe that maybe she had finally gotten over sasuke.

He looked through the window to see sakura's naked body ontop of sasuke's body as she was jumping up and down on him. Sakura was so caught up in her…."moment" that she failed to see naruto's eyes.

Hoever sasuke seen his eyes and his eyes met naruto's. "What's wrong darling areint you enjoying this?" she asked in a seductive voice until she looked at where sasukes gaze was…..her eyes met naruto's. She could see the pained look in his eyes as she watched streams of tears coming out of his eyes. She reached out to him but Naruto quickly chakra dashed away from the apartment.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out in despair. Realizing the mistake she made. In all honesty she did start to love Naruto over the time that sasuke was gone but with sasuke back well….you can't stray away from the on you really love for too long sometimes.

"Sakura….I- THIS WAS A MISTAKE SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out as she cut off sasuke. Sasuke just hung his head in shame. "Your right it was a mistake….i didn't mean for this to happen…."sasuke said with a pause as he saw sakura scrambling to get her clothes on. " I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM." Sakura yelled out she made a mad dash for the window and tried to catch up to Naruto. Sasuke just looked out the window and wondered….." damn what have I done?"

With sakura

She was running throughout the street of konoha. She had to find Naruto she had to apologize to him. It didn't matter if they wasn't an official couple or not she knew she had feelings for Naruto and she knew Naruto always had feelings for him. She had betrayed him, and herself. It hasn't even been a fucking day and she already fucked the uchia brat that quick.

" HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" she asked herself in her mind as she ran through the streets trying to find some trace of Naruto… she soon stopped and looked at her surroundings as to where Naruto was running off to….the old team seven practice ground. She continued to run through the ground looking for the blond as she feared what he would do to her, the village or worse

Himself

With Naruto

He was running. He didn't know where he was running but he knew he just had to run. He had no clue where his destination was but he had to get away from the village before someone got hurt.

He soon stopped in front of a small pond and looked at himself. He was crying….he had been crying the whole time he had been running the pictures that just ran through his mind. The pictures of sakura his love interest on top of sasuke the TEME who just got bck into the village stirred up something to him. What was this feeling he was feeling? Was it…hatred?...he knew he was feeling anger and sadness for what sakura did but…..hatred…he thought he had overcome his hatred at the waterfall training him and bee had done on turtle island.

…." Whats this feelings? I feel…..dizzy….lightheaded…. like im about to faint…." He said before he passed out….unkown to him his seal that was on his abdomen had started to glow with a mixture of black and purple.

The next day

Sakura had went to the hokage to tell her what happened happen to say that tsunade was upset with her student was an understatement. She was furious with her. Tsunade had known that sakura had told naruto that bold lie about her loving Naruto instead of sasuke but her doing this was over the edge. All of the rookie nine was quite upset with her as well as they were in the hokage's office discussing what would happen since Naruto was now missing.

"yo man you fucked him sakura? What the hell is the matter with you? The piece of shit has not even been here one week, and your already spreading your legs to him?" kiba asked angrily to her knowing full well that sakura lied to Naruto that day since him, rock lee, and kakashi where there when she told him to stop looking for sasuke. Kakashi was watching but he had nothing to say he did not know how to feel about the situation at one end sakura was following her heart, at another end she knew ful well what she was doing that might have caused her friendship with Naruto.

"Kiba stop calm down." Ino said to her fellow rookie in truth she felt the exact same way but she didn't say nothing to sakura even though she knows sakura is wrong.

"I DON'T CARE THAT TRAITOR HASN'T EVEN BEEN HERE A DAM FUCKING WEEK AND HE'S ALREADY CAUSING PROBLEMS LET ME AT EM-" Kiba said as he was being restraind by rock lee, and shino.

"Look it was an accident and it wasn't supoose to- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Sasuke was cut off at the loud explosion they looked two the source and to see that it was in the old team 7 training ground.

"this amount of demonic chakra. NARUTO!" tsunade yelled out as she knew it was the blond enigma. She jumped out the window while the other followed.

At the training grounds of team 7

Tsunade had arrived along with the rest of the rookie nine to a horroundous sight. Naruto being surrounded by demonic chakra.

"ROOOOOAREEEEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Naruto yelled out as he was in the middle of a jinchuuriki transformation.

"THIS IS BAD…REAL BAD." Tsunade said in her mind as she seen naruto's skin began to peel off until…..the necklace around naruto's neck started to glow. "The necklace" tsunade thought as she started to see a neon glow of light engulf Naruto as his demonic powers began to recede.

THUD

Naruto's body hit the ground with a loud noise as tsunade rushed towards him to hopefully see whats wrong with her adoptive brother. While the rest of the rookie nine rushed in to see if there's any way of their assistance.

Well that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be entitled OVERCOMING TRUE HATRED. Everyone is so focused on Naruto overcoming the hatred of the village but just like how in the manga when Naruto shred his chakra with th shinobi alliance and as long as theirs a link to him he can giv them their power the samething with hatred as long as theirs a silver lining or thread of hatred that remains as long as you call upon it or pull for it it will appear and next chapter will show the concept. Also I understand I haven't written any fight scenes yet bear with me you guys there coming but I have to get the whole concept of the story down before theirs any fighting.

JA-NE


	2. hatred, and aura

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SERIES POKEMON BOTH BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS THAT ARE MAKING BILLIONS.

I have decided that there will only be one of summoning that Naruto will have and that is lucario he will have a summoning contract with lucario. Someone actually made a brilliant comment to make snorlax a summoning for Naruto….i never thought of that and if I didn't need lucario as a summoning then I would definitely have used snorlax as a secondary summoning but the way my plot is set up and the way I have the war planned out I need lucario in this story for it all to make sense he also going to be in the final battle with madara.

LET THE SHOW BEGIN

AT THE HOSPITAL

The entire rookie nine where waiting outside of the hospital room 220. Many with mixed thoughts in there head. Some believe that sasuke, and sakura where to blame for their favorite blond to be in this situation. Others belie that maybe it was honestly a mistake but that's not important right now.

What's important is that how an indigo haired kunoichi was feeling about the whole situation. Hinata hyuuga. Hinata was well aware of naruto's feelings towards sakura. Even though sakura had told Naruto that she had loved him and to forget about chasing after sasuke hinata knew that was a bold faced lie. However she knew that her feelings for Naruto where true and she was going to make sure that Naruto would know this. She had confessed her feelings to him against pain, but now she was going to push for him to notice her.

The silence was dreadful everyone had similar thoughts

"Naruto-kun"

"How could I been so foolish to have sex with sakura?"

"How could I betray Naruto like this?"

"That emo faggot, and that pink haired slut. How could they have done this to Naruto?"

"Sakura…. And sasuke…..? He just got back this mourning!"

All thoughts where stopped as tsunade had exited from naruto's room

"GET ME OROCHIMARU, AND INOICHI YAMANAKA A.S.A.P NOW!" she yelled as distortion movement had appeared on the ceiling of the hospital.

"Ambu…..since when we they hear?" where most of the thoughts as others wondered just what orochimaru could do for them and for Naruto at a moment like this.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Orochimaru even though he was walking he had chakra handcuffs on his wrist walking towards the hospital room that Naruto was recovering in. with orochimaru was inoichi konoha's best mind analysis specialist. Both shinobi's felt the demonic chakra that had surged from Naruto. They didn't know why they were being called to naruto's room. Inoichi however had a clue. He knew tsunade was going to have him dive into naruto's mind to see what's going on in there but orochimaru however was still puzzled.

They down the hall to see the rookie nine.

"Dad what are you doing hear?" ino asked her father. "I don't know ino. But im positive you all felt that huge power earlier?" to this everyone nodded their heads for a yes. "Then I want you all to not worry about your friend Naruto. We will find out whats going on with him." He said with confidence as he gave his daughter a fake smile. In truth he was scarred to dive into naruto's mind he knew the kyuubi was in there and was scared of what might happen to him as he was in there.

The rookie nine shook their heads to acknowledge his request as he passed by them all with orochimaru in two. They knocked on the door with tsunade answering ans looking to see it was who she asked for. She nodded her head and he nodded his head as both of them went inside the room.

"Lady tsunade I can understand me coming into the room but why is orochimaru hear as wel?" inochi asked in confusment with the snake sannin who he mentioned shaking his head in agreement. Why the fuck was he called.

"Orochimaru….. You have to summon Minato…." Tsunade asked with orochimaru raising his brow. " why would you request we do that tsunade? Where not in war yet we don't need him right now." He said wondering why Minato was needed now of all times. "Because of this!" tsunade said as she removed the covers around Naruto exposing him. To see Naruto now made inochi and Orochimaru wide eyed.

Naruto had no shirt on just orange jumpsuit pants, but that's not what had orochimaru, and inochi wide eyed. The seal was spilling over Naruto. The black substance had a mix of purple in it with naruto's whiskers getting a little darker, not to the extent of which would cause alarm when Naruto would normal transform. His hands had however turned into claws as his nails had grown in length.

"Take off the chakra cuffs and I can do this." Orochimaru stated as tsunade walked over to him and held his hand. She pumped chakra into the cuffs ad you heard the cuffs loosen up.

CLANK

Was heard as the cuffs had released and dropped to the floor. Orochimaru rubbed his hands before going through the necessary handsigns.

"EDO TENSEI!" orochimaru yelled as a coffin emearged from a dark portal revealing a coffin with the kanji for the number 4 on it. The coffin door opened with minato stepping out.

"What's going on? I thought we wasn't supposed to be summoned until the war why am I here?...AND WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!?" Minato yelled as he was at his son's side immediately. The sight of his son in such a condition had the father worried to death.

" I was hoping you would be able to tell us Minato." Tsunade said as she explained to minato what had happened last night with Naruto, sasuke, and sakura. To say that minato was sad for his son was a understatement. " Do you think the seal is damaged?" she asked scared for soon to be successor.

"The seal doesn't need to be reconstructed nor is the seal damaged." However im concerned about the strange color…..its purple!" Minato said as he put his hand on naruto's seal to try and whats going on with him…He did this and seconds later he felt the kyuubi's chakra try and absorb his own chakra.

"Whats going on?" He thought as he felt the yang side of the nine tails chakra try to enter into the seal. In his mind what carred the living shit out of him was a silhouette of what he could only picture was the kyuubi. The figure snarled revealing his fangs and Minato.

"GET OUT!" the figure yelled as Minato physically was pushed back against the wall. He had never felt this side of the kyuubi's chakra before. He was the one who was supposed to have absorbed the kyuubi's dark chakra, and yet this chakra that he just felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"I need to get in his mind tsunade NOW!" he yelled worried for his son. He doesn't know what is causing this chakra to act up like this. However whatever it is agitating the kyuubi's chakra needed to be taken care off before some bad happened to his precious son.

Tsunade nodded her head and looked at inoichi who nodded his head as well. Inoichi had tsunade grab minato head and connected it to inoichi's shoulders. "Minato once you are in naruto's mindscape I can't do much for you. You're going to have to figure out your way around naruto's mind yourself. The jutsu can only send one person at a time in other words once I use it im your only link back to reality. Inoichi said with Minato nodding his head in approval.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" inoichi yelled as his body went limp as well as Minato's. tsunade grimaced at the idea of something happened to minato while he was in naruto's mind they had no clue what was going on in there.

NARUTO'S MIND

Minato had virtualized into naruto' mind. It was just like how he had seen it when he went in there when Naruto was fighting pain. A big sewer with pipes that went as far as who knows where. "let see where's the kyuubi's cadge?" minato asked himself as he walked for a few minutes, turned a few corners until he appeared infront of the big gate. The tag that had the kanji for seal had been removed and was replaced by the actual seals frame. Inside the cadge however…. was Naruto.

"Naruto." Minato said as he walked inside of the cadge but only to be met by the cold gaze of the kyuubi. It growled menacingly as minato advanced towards Naruto. He hadn't paid no mind to the kyuubi until.

"**MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOO". **The kyuubi growled out in hatred as he walked towards Naruto. "**GET AWAY FROM HIM NOWWWWWW." **He growled out with anger towards the reanimated fourth hokage. "kyuubi…why is all this anger towards me but no anger shown towards Naruto like in the pass?" Minato thought as he watched the kyuubi's killer intent sky rocket.

Until a voice in his head talked to him. " **Minato…." **The voice said as minato listened. Instantly he had a thought in his mind. He bit down on his thumb wiped the blood on his palm print and went through the five handseal.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He yelled out loud as his demonic charka was poured ut into the summoning. Instantly the room changed from a sewer complex to an all-white room. No sewer, no pipes no water, just a weightless world of nothing ness unless you count for the "light" kyuubi on naruto's side, and the "dark" kyuubi on minato's side. The dark kyuubi looked across at his counter-part.

"**light kyuubi…..whats happening to Naruto?...why does it feel like instead of your chakra he's pulling on to he's pulling on to mine?..." **Dark kyuubi asked as he noticed a slight taint in naruto's chakra. It wasn't its ordinary blue chakra, or even red chakra that was the light kyuubi's charka…this was his chakra….which was black.

"… **Dark kyuubi…..alot of people don't know this but me being sealed in him actually pushed back his bloodline." **He said which caused minato to look at him with surprise. "bloodline?... what bloodline? My family doesn't have a bloodline?" Minato said shocked that his son had a spcial power that can only be bestowed upon him.

"I** wasn't talking about your clan you twit…im talking about that wreched wife's clan's power of yours. **The kyuubi said which caused minato to go wide eyed. "…..you mean…kushina's special chakra? He asked astonished that Naruto has kushina's ability.

"**Yes…..however it's quite different from what kushina was able to do with the ability to turn her chakra into chaines that restrained her foes….if anything it's much more powerful….and much more dangerous." **Kyuubi said as minato, and the dark kyuubi raised a brow at this. "What do you mean more dangerous?" Minato asked wanting to know just what is going on with Naruto.

"**Ok but for me to explain in depth the situation I can't have no interuptions. **"At this both the dark kyuubi, and Minato nodded their heads.

"…**. Ok both of you are aware of the incident that happened with Naruto, the pink haired, girl and the emo bastard right?" at this both of them nodded their heads. "Well let me give you a history on what hatred truly it…..hatred is the manifestation of emotion that is produced at the sight, or feeling of something tragically happening…essentially-**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." **Was heard as all eyes turned Naruto who was thrashing about in his slumber.** " **NARUTOOOO." Minato yelled as he ran towards Naruto but to no avail as the dark jet black chakra that was emitting from Naruto pushed Minato out of his mindwith the light kyuubi trying to contain his chackra but to no avail.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.

Inoichi, and Minato where thrown back as the chackra that was emitting from Naruto in his mindscape was doing the exact samething only this time it was in the real world.

"NARUTO." Tsunade yelled as she watched hr adoptive little brother go through a slight change…his hair grew a little larger in size. His bangs was now at his cheek bone length. His nails had grown to how it would look in his tailed beast mode….and the color of his hair was changing….it had now taken a darker blacker color. His eyes stayed its natural color but now there was a single black slit in them now. His whiskers had slightly deepened. But what scared everyone the most was the human sized fox that stood next to Naruto….IT WA THE KYUUBI.

"…**hey?" **the light kyuubi said as if it was casual. But tsunade, inoichi, and Minato staired for a good minute until.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was heard all throughout konoha.

COUNCIL MEETING

The council was in an uproar. One of the biggest hospitals in konoha had massive damage done to it. None of the hospital patients had been injured however. Which was odd. But the council was demanding a reason as to why the kyuubi was walking around free. Most of the council members had called for its head to be chopped off and brought to the villagers on a silver platter. This was the civilian counsel.

The shinobi council had mixed feelings. Most of them from all the clans had lost clansmen the day of the kyuubi attack however most of them where born with a nature/ element called "common sence" so most of them didn't really hold no grudge against Naruto however most of them choose not to associate themselves with Naruto for few of their clans suffer retaliation from the villagers.

All yelling, and bickering seased when tsunade, and Minato slammed the doors open. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UPPP!" tsunade yelled with the council coming to a halt at their arguing. Most of the council memebers had heard the news of Minato, the first, second, and third being brought back to life by orohimaru's jutsu so they were not surprised to see Minato. But those who didn't know much of the situation staired in awwe at the fourth.

"Lord fourth we are glad to be graced with your presents. Please do something about the kyuubi it excaped from its jailor that uzumaki bra- GUAKKKK." The council man started as a kunai impailed him in his left shoulder. He staired at the fourth hokage only to be met by Minato's cold stair that he would give an enemy in combat….before there death.

"AMBU. See to it that this man is sent to the hospital to get treated for his wound then send him to ibiki for a session." Minato ordered as two ambu members appeared from above the ceiling, grabbed the man, and shushined from the council room.

"Now that, he's out of the way let's get this meeting underway." Minato said as everyone took a seat. "Before we go ordering someone's death I think you all should hear the truth about the kyuubi attack." Minato said and with that he began to explain the whole kyuubi attack. The man with the mask that attacked kushina. How he freed the kyuubi…..how Naruto was his son.

At the last one the council was in an uproar. Naruto? The villiage pariah? Be the fourths son? But now everybody looked at Naruto and looked at minato they could see the resemblance.

They treated their greatest hero's son like a piece of trash that you left on the side walk….

Many of the civilians where plotting on getting some of their daughters to marry, or start to look at Naruto now for the fourths riches, and naruto's in heritance.

Minato looked at some of the council mens faces and got a scowl on his face. "I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HALF OF YOU BASTARD'S ARE THINKING AND NO HE WILL NOT BE ARRANGED TO BE MARRIED TO ANY OF YOUR DAUGHTERS. He yelled out with disapproval letting some of his killer intent surface which caused the civilians to cower in fer of what the "Yellow flash was capable of." He turned his attentions to the shinobi side. AND YOU WHAT THE FUCK NONE OF YOU COULD HELP NARUTO? I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL RESPECTED THE 3RD HOKAGES WISH I EXPECTED YOU ALL TO DO THAT BUT NOEN OF YOU COULD LOOK OUT FOR NARUTO?" he yelled with the shinobi side hanging their heads low. Most of them where from Minato's generation and most of them where good friends with him and kushina. But Minato was disappointed in one person out of the whole konoha clan group. He was now stairing at said man whose head was not meeting Minato's eyes.

"HIASHI WHAT THE HELL MAN ME AND YOU WHERE BESTFRIENDS I HAD YOUR BACK HALF OF THE TIME BACK IN THE ACADEMY WE MADE A PLAN TO GET RID OF THE BRANCH HOUSES CAGED BIRD SEAL!" he shouted now this caused some wide eyed responses it wasn't a secret that the hyuuga clan brand their lower clansmen with a seal that caused extreme pain anytime they disobeyed a order from the main branch house.

To think that the head of the clan was co-conspiracing with the hokage to get rid of the seal was…..shocking. "Minato please I can ex- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT HIRASHI."…I understand that kumo had caused you a lot of problems when they had tried to kidnap your daughter but….you still could have looked out for him." Minato said with a hint of sadness in his voice as hiashi actually began to show emotion. A look of sadness had adorned his face.

"Lord fourth that is beside the point what we are here to discuss is the fact that the kyuubi is out and about!" a councilman said pointing at the 5:3 fox that was sleeping in a specialized chakra cadge.

"**I can hear you ya know."**kyuubi said as the council started to turn pale at the thought of the kyuubi attacking him. " kyuubi…..you was explaining to me the changes that Naruto was undergoing." Minato asked the kyuubi as it nodded its head. At this the whole council chambers quieted down expecially the shinobi side. They had heard what had happened with Naruto form their offspring and how the haruno girl had intercourse with the uchia brat the night he had come back to the village.

"**Now as I was saying earlier. There is no true way to overcome hatred. You ether push it to the back of your mind or you live with that hatred until the day you meet the shinigami. Naruto was able to overcome his hatred for the villagers because they have finally see Naruto in the image that you dreamed of Minato. However. He paused at this and took a deep breathe. " when he witnessed the uchia and the haruno girl…..doing what they were doing a new hatred was breeded into his heart…..hatred is born from the fact that something we cherished is ether destroyed or stolen away from us….in this case the haruno girl was stolen from Naruto by the uchia brat. Thus you see the changes that he has experienced. **He concluded as this answered half of minatos questions.

"ok I can get that part but what about naruto's hair turning black. And the black chakra that engulfed and erupted from his body he asked. At this the kyuubi smirked. "**This Minato is Naruto's bloodline." **He said as he heard a collective shouts of "WHAAAAT….BLOODLINE?!"

"**Yes bloodline….it is the uzumaki bloodline of chakra manipulation….however this version is much more powerful than any regular uzumaki…..Minato the sal that you developed for Naruto was designed so that he could absorb my chakra and add it onto his chakra. For this to happen I would have to absorb some of his chakra over time to compensate for the chakra that I lost. However I stopped taking his chakra as compensation…..i didn't need it but for some reason he stopped taking my chakra….and started to take my dark sides' chakra…" he concluded as he looked at Minato. **

At this Minato raised an eyebrow. "Why would he be absorbing the dark kyuubis' chakra?" he asked as the kyuubi looked at him. "**It's because of his bloodline." He said with Minato raising an eyebrow. "You** mean kushina's bloodline?" he asked which caused everyone to raise their brows at this. A new bloodline? They had to take advantage of the situation.

"If the boy has a new bloodline we should induce the CRA laws on him." Said one council member with others agreeing with said council member until Minato glared at them. "You will not put my son under that law he does not need more than one wife." He shouted knowing that the council would do anything in their power to secure the namikaze line, and the uzumaki line in konoha.

"Lord fourth please consider this." A council member said which caused Minato to glare at him. "We are about to go into war with in the next few days. There is no guarantee that the boy will come back alive. So it would be in the villages best interest to make sure that the boy gives the village atleast one son since with you being a reanimation, can't do it yourself." The council concluded with Minato seething. Minato really wanted to reinforce the terror of his nick name the yellow flash to the council member until the kyuubi intervened.

"**naruto bloodline is not just because of the uzumaki's bloodline. My dark side's chakra had to do with it as well. Essentially Naruto has two elemental chakra's that have only been seen from the sage of the six paths…..the light style, and the dark style." The kyuubi said which caused a lot of people's eyelids t literally almost rip off their eyeball. "however…..I refuse to let Naruto become a breeding stock to this damn village…his powers have been bestowed onto him by his dormant blood…..me, and my darker half I refuse to let this village take advantage of it!" **the kyuubi concluded in which most of the council glare at the fox that was locked in his cadge while, the shinobi side plus minato smiled at the fox. Many of them knew the truth behind the kyuubi's attack.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAM STINKIN DIRTY FO-"the council didn't get to even finish that as the kyuubi released a little of its killer intent which made most people cringe.

"**You would be wise to watch your tongue with me human….this cadge that holds me means nothing…..my chakra still freely roams this room, and I can easily materialize my chakra and form it into any shape or form and impale you puny insolent beings." The kyuubi said with a glare adding more to his threat he turned to minato. "Now back to what I was saying about Naruto. His hair getting to his length and looking like yours is part of the bloodline activating, his hair turning black that the dark kyuubi's chakra influencing him. Kyuubi said with Minato looking said. **

"**Do** you think Naruto will ever go back to being who he was before?" Minato said with great sadness in his voice that his son had developed this change. "**Minato….hatred is a powerful emotion…. It can bring great pain, and misery to a person, or being…."**At this minato frowned and hung his head low at this. "**however…." **Minato poked his head up. "**hatred cannot drive out hatred….only love can do that….naruto has never really known what love was his whole life…..he thought he knew what it was with the haruno girl but it is a false love….true love lies deep within the heart, and not from a child's crush." The kyuubi concluded with Minato nodding his head hope in his face that Naruto can be returned back to normal.**

Before anything else can be said a medical ninja burst through the door. " im apologize for interrupting this meeting but….lord fourth lady Hokage….NARUTO HAS AWAKENED!" nothing else needed to be said as Minato had vanished in a yellow blur. Tsunade had ran towards the door but not before adjourning the meeting.

HOSPITAL

Minato had been the first to get their naturally, with tsunade quickly in tow. Both rushed through te hospital door to naruto's room. They were in the middle of Naruto getting dressed. The now black haired junchuuriki, had on a fishnet shirt with jonin pants. He put on a black training shirt that had the uzumaki spiral on the back of it. He put on a jonin vest. And finally he wrapped both his arms up to his elbow length. For some reason he had looked a little bulkier then usual like he put on muscel.

"Must be the bloodline." Both tsunade, and Minato said as tey watched the new Naruto turn towards them. Besides the black hair he had looked almost like in exact copy of Minato everything was down to "T" except fo the hair and the whisker marks.

"Hello son." Minato said as he walked towards Naruto. "Greetings lord fourth." Naruto said in a monotone voice that shocked minato. " lord fourth?" he asked himself as he stared at his son. Son it's me…..your dad." Minato said hoping that this new change hadn't completely knocked away the Naruto he knew. " I know and I will address you as lord fourth because that is your tittle lord fourth." Naruto said as minato stopped advancing towards Naruto and looked at him.

"Naruto…..you ok hun?..." tsunade asked worried about our favorite hero as he got up from where he was sitting and turned towards them the cold look of hatred in his eyes.

"if you are wondering why I am acting like this then don't think I don't feel hatred for you two…..lord fourth…while I know it was your duty to protect konoha even at the cost of your life now….I'd rather you should have let the kyuubi attack and destroy the village….i have no ill feelings towards you but the fact that you still used me as a container to host the kyuubi…..made my life a living hell." He concluded as he looked at minato who was starring wide-eyed at his statement.

"Naruto…you don't mean tha- AND as for you lady hokage…the senju, and uzumaki family or distant relatives so in a since me and you are distance cousins you can say….you knew about the kyuubi attack and you knew the truth about me…you don't think maybe you could have atleast came and visited me? Naruto asked in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't like your tone bra- I DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT MAYBE JUST MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE VISISTED ME LADY HOKAGE…..DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO SLEEP AT NIGHT WITH NO PARENT HUGGING YOU TELLING YOU THAT YOU LOVE THEM? ATLEAST YOU TWO BASTARDS HAD PEOPLE THAT HELD YOU PRECIOUS TO THEM…I HAD NO ONE YOU HEAR ME?...**NO ONEEEEEEEE". **He concluded as his bloodline began to activate and black chakra began to surface around him freighting both of them.

"OK OK NARUTO IM SORRY OK? IM SORRY I WASN'T THEIR TO HELP YOU GROW UP BUT THIS FUCKING VILLAGE TOOK SO MUCH FROM ME…..IT CLAIMED MY LITTLE BROTHER, MY LOVE DAN…..ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS I HAD NARUTO I LOST ALL OF THEM THIS VILLAGE CLAIMED THEM I COULDINT RETURN TO THE PLACE THAT CAUSED ME SO MUCH GRIEF FOR SO MUCH YEARS." Tsunade yelled as tears began to drop…..she knew about Naruto since his conception but she hadn't paid a heed to him. At her words naruto's chakra began to die down. He stared at both of them his blue eyes began to turn a dark deeper blue. "I had planned to tell the village of your heritage Naruto…..there were going to know of your heritage with minato to back up my claim…" she said as Naruto looked at her. " **When?" **he asked as his power had completely died down now. "Tomorrow afternoon Naruto." She said. "Good** I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He said with a grin….. Minato." **At the call of his name he turned to his son….his precious son who he had sacrificed for the village. He stared at his son eyes that matched his. "**Da**d…I don't hate you for what you did…you was doing your job…I just wish this village had more loyal member in it that respects their hokages wishes." He said as he walked out the hospital.

THE NEXT DAY

The entire village had gathered for tsunade had an important announcement to make. She would announce that the fourth hokage had been survived by his son that none of them knew about. The entire village was in whispers.

"Wow the fourth hokage had a son who do you think it is?"

"I don't know but as a kid minato was always a looker so odviously the kid must be a catch as well."

"I wonder if the hokages son will be listed as a ninja for konoha."

Thoughts of the konoha 9

"Man why do we gotta be hear why can't the hokage's son do this after the war?"

"I wonder why his son had been hidden until now?"

"I wonder if he's single"

All murmurs where put to a stop as tsunade came to the balcony

"Sixteen years ago….the kyuubi had attacked our village….it was thought that our brave fourth hokage had killed the beast…..but that's not true." Most of them already knew this. The kyuubi is a mass of chakra itself…..it can't be destroyed by normal means…..the only way that he could defeat the kyuubi was by sealing it into a boy…..this boy as most of you know is Naruto uzumaki." At this no one was surprised it was a well-known fact that Naruto was the host for the kyuubi. "But what most of you don't know is that…..the fourth hokage had sealed the kyuubi in his son." At this everyone looked confused. "But lady hokage the fourth had sealed the kyuubi into Naruto." A shinobi said out of ignorance.

"exactly." She said as the group took a few seconds to take in the information…Naruto uzumaki….was the son of the fourth hokage…" it's true." A new voice said coming out of the shadows of the hokage balcony. "Naruto is my son. I sealed the kyuubi inside of him…..i did this to protect you all…and I hoped that maybe you all would realize my wish and respect it…..however some of you did all you can to make his life a living hell here…."

At this many people looked down. "But….i will allow my son to have his word." Minato said as he walked away from the view and a new form walked up…..many people gasped. The man that stood on top of the hokage podium looked exactly like Minato only he had jet black hair. "Lord fourth this can't be Naruto he had blond hair." A civilian said as they looked up at the figure. Minato was about to speak until.

"This is the result of my bloodline activating….i have gained this hair as part of a growth." Naruto said in a neutral tone. At this many people started to applaud as they were happy that their new hero had gained a bloodline. "This is great, you know you might apply to the CR- I will not be under that fucking law." Naruto interrupted at this it caused everyone to stop applauding.

"But Naruto you can have more than one wife, and besides you are the last of your clan and the some of the fourth ho- "**SILENCE" Was what Naruto yelled as for some odd reason the clouds darkened now.**

" **HOW….DARE…YOU…..HOW DARE ANY OF YOU LOW LIFE SCUM BAGS DARE TREAT ME WITH RESPECT AND ADMIRATION AFTER ONLY YOU FIND OUT THAT IM THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE…..YOU CANT TELL THE DEFERENCE BETWEEN A COOKIE, AND ITS JAR? WELL HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU!" he yelled as he went through a series of hand signs. "**Naruto don't there's no need to do this!" minato yelled out loud having a clear idea of what he was about to do.

"**SILENCE OLD MAN THESE SORRY EXCUSES OF HUMAN BEINGS WILL LEARN TODAY TE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND KYUUBI…..SUMMONING JUTSU!" he yelled out as he slammed his hand on the ground the floor itself started to leak demonic chakra of the surface. A puff of smoke appeared and from the smoke a fox had appeared…the kyuubi in a miniature version.**

"…**.hey?" it said in confusion as everyone started to scream in fear that the kyuubi was going to eat them. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO SEE THAT WE ARE TWO SEPARATE BEINGS!" Naruto yelled capturing everyones attention to their surprise he was letting tears fall….te kyuubi was watching its host with great sadness….with him absorbing part of its dark side's chakra it could feel the emotions that Naruto was feeling. It was a mixture of sadness, rage, grief, and hatred.**

**You all have tormented me the first few years of my life….and now after my heritage has been revealed you all want to confide in me?...GO TO HELL!" **he yelled as a large amount of power was erupted. Many people where scarred of this power some started to flee but not one girl….it was the raven haired hyuuga hinata….

"…He's suffering…..i have to go to him..." she clasped her hands together as she made her way to the balcony hoping to save the love of her life from himself.

"NARUTO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN SON PLEASE…I KNOW THEY MAD TERRIBLE MISTAKE'S NARUTO BUT EVEN BEFORE YOUR HERITAGE WAS REVEALED THEY BEGAN TO LOOK AT YOU IN A NEW LIGHT….TEY DON'T SEE YOU AS THE NINE TAILS NO MORE." Minato pleaded with Naruto as he turned his attentions towards his father. Their where only a few times in his life that minato was truly frightened

And this was one of those top times. Naruto was covered in a dark cloak ok energy. He didn't go through any physical characteristic changes however he had a look in his eye they for told unimaginable death, and hatred.

"**DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN MINATO THESE BASTARDS WILL PAY WIT THEIR LIVES YOU HERE ME? WITH THEIR LIVES!" **Naruto shouted as he glared at his father wit eyes that minato could only depict as his own.

"He inherited that look from me" he said as the look Naruto had was all too familiar. It was the look he would give his enemies before he would kill them. That dark cold stair with the blue eyes added the cold kill blooded killer effect.

Minato had his flying thunder god kunai in his hand in case he had to do the UN thinkable until.

"NARUTOOO." Hinata yelled as she jumped from a tree and held on to him for dear life. Naruto turned to her with that same dark stair until he was met with hinata's lavender eyes that had tears running down her face. Naruto's chakra started to die down as she continued to hang on tight to Naruto. The violent power had finally died…..what no one had noticed was the magatama necklace that appered around his neck…..

The next day showed great interest. Many people where an awe at the power that Naruto displayed. Some people went to naruto's apartment bairing gifts to apologize for their past transgressions against him. They were met with a door slamming into her face but sakura coming to Narutos door was the most entertaining.

FLASHBACK

Sakura had walked to naruto's complex door. She had witnessed the changes that he had underwent and the dark and powerful chakra that he had unleashed at the announcement. She had topped by just to check up on him. Even though she had sort of cheated on him that didn't mean that she did not still care about him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto opened the door only to scowl and be met with the grace of his former pink haired team mate, and lover. "You have some nerve coming to my door." Naruto growled at sakura who only frowned. " Naruto please no matter what happened between me and you I still care about you and I worried about you…your hair got darker….that chakra that you unleashed yesterday…your eyes…. Im worried about you." She said with a sad frown on her face. Naruto only laughed until he himself had a frown on his face.

"Where you worried about me when you were on top of the uchia?" he asked with sakura looking down. "My point exactly now leave my presents and don't come back." He yelled before slamming the door in her face. sakura just stared at the door as tears formed in her eyes. A few moments had passed until another knock was heard at naruto's door.

"WHAAT?" he yelled until he sees it was hinata hyuuga. After hinata had calmed him down yesterday the two began talking that same day. Hinata had revealed to Naruto about how she really felt about him and that he had loved him and had a crush on him since their genin days. Nauto had told her to give him a day and to come to his apartment tomorrow so they could talk more about it.

"Oh…hey hinata…sorry I thought you was another annoying person who came here to apologize for how I was treated back in our younger years." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Hinata just smiled and said. " its ok Naruto I have seen people come to your house…I was just dropping by to say helloe and to check up on you….may I come in?" she asked with naruto approving and opening the door to his house and gestured for her to walk in. 

Both had been talking the whole day not even about what happened yesterday just everyday things such as how many ninja's are really in the village about naruto's dream to still be hokage and lead the village into prosperity. Both of them were laying down next to each other until.

"hinata…." Naruto said as the indigo haired girl looked at him. "In this war…..the ten tailed beast will be revived." At This hinata had widened her eyes. The ten tails was only known as a legend. "The ten tails?...i thought that was only a legend naruto." She said but Naruto only shook his head " No princess this beast is real and I know it will be revived and if it is all of us are going to die.." he said. She slightly blushed at the nick name but she was still shocked at this statement but Naruto continued.

"But I have a plan." He said. He walked towards his closet and opened the doors and reached in to the closet and pulled out a summoning scroll. It was black mixed with blue, and red. "Hinata when the ten tails is revived it will signify the end of the world. This scroll is the key to saving a lot of people's lives in this war hinata….i want you to sign it." He concluded with hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto are you sure that I can sign this?" she asked timidly. "Yes hinata plus I want you to be able to call upon these summoning's just in case you need special help from me. They will reverse summon me. He said. He took out a kunai and gave it to hinata. "Cut you thumb and sign the scroll in blood." He said as hinata did just that. After he finished signing her last name she sealed the scroll up and looked at Naruto. "Now repeat the seals I do and slam both of your hands on the ground." Naruto went through the hand signs. Hinata copied them before slamming both hands on the floor.

"Summoning jutsu!" she yelled out as the symbols appeared on both spots on the floor followed by a poof of smoke. On her right hand spot revealed to be gamakichi the heir to gamabunta, and one of gamabuntas many tadpoles.

On the other hand appeared to be a small wolf like creature that was standing on two feet. He was blue on most of his body while near his eyes was black that looked like it was wearing a mask.

"Naruto-kun who's he?" im familiar with gamakichi because I seen you summon him before but im not familiar with him?" she said as the little wolf like creature looked at her and smiled. "This hinata is riolu…he is the heir to the aura wolf clan…and heir to its leader lucario." Naruto said as hinata continued to look at the wolf before she grabbed his eyes and started to rub it. At this riolu started to shudder with pleasure as he got on his back and started to move his leg back and forwards.

"Awwwwwe he is so cute!" she said with a smile while gamakichi, and Naruto sweat dropped. "Naruto-kun how can there be two summoning creatures in one contract?" she asked. "Back when I was traveling with pervy sage we came across riolu's clan….we realized that they were summoning beast and pervy sage said hey what the heck. But we needed to confide in with gamabunta since we both already signed a contract with them both riolu's father and gamabunta came to an agreement they would both be summoned as long but only one at a time in other words both of them wouldn't battle together." Naruto said before looking at riolu, and back at hinata.

"hinata…..his clan will be the key to a lot of shinobi's living through this war." Naruto said as he walked up to his closet and pulled out a sword that didn't have a hilt. "Tonight I will be leaving the village to undergo training until the war. I need you to be ready hinata…..i don't want to lose you in this war…" Naruto said with a concerned look in his eye. Hinata smiled walked up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"Naruto-kun don't worry…I'll be ready. But until the night time…can we just….cuddle?" she asked as Naruto just shook his head with a nod. Both of them laid up on naruto's bed until the night fall came. Naruto awoken to see hinata still sleeping. He smiled at her he slightly opened her palm and put his apartment keys in her hand with a little note. He reached into his closet and got his gear. A large dufflebag that had all his equipment he needed. He walked towards the door with his own set of keys. He looked back at hinata.

"I promise hinata after this war is done…im going to make it right with me and you….we'll both go far away from this village…to wear ever you want." He said as he walked out the door and locked it.

HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade was finishing her paperwork on the war. Everyone had different stations and different positions that they were instructed to be at. Naruto walked through the door with his duffle bag.

"Lady hokage, im going away to finish my trainging before the war starts." He said with tsunade looking at him with a calculative eye. "How long will you be gone?" she asked concern now in her voice. "There is exactly four days we are required to go to the meeting before the war. I will be back before then." He states with tsunade nodding her head. "also." He said reaching inside his bag to produce a rather large bottle of sorts. "Tsunade…during this war I believe the ten tails will be revived….this bottle is the key to a lot of people surviving against the ten tails. It's a special powder. Don't ask how it's going to help just know it will. I don't know how you are going to do it but you must get this powder in the shinobi's stomach two nights before the war. This is very important tsunade I already sent a different container just like this one to the other nation….this will reduce the casualty's rather largely." Naruto said with tsunade thinking about naruto's plan.

"Ok brat…..please Naruto come back in time….and becareful we need you for this war." Tsunade said pleadingly with Naruto nodding his head. "I understand I will come in time don't count me out yet…..granny." he said and this tsunade raised her head to see his grin. Before he disappeared in a dark flash…

"Was that the flying thunder god jutsu?" tsunade thought to herself as she went back to her paperwork while looking at the bottle Naruto had left.

UNKOWN LOCATION

Naruto had warped into a forest clearing that had been marked by a sealing formula. The formula had the kanji for teleport on it. Naruto walked around the clearing until he was in the middle surrounded by trees. "Now all I have to do is summon him." He said to himself as he gathered the energy from his body that radiated off himself. He watched as the energy turned blue and formed around him upwards into a vortex.

"I see your use of aura has grown magnificently." Said a figure as he walked out of the shadows towards Naruto with a cloak over his body. "Yes it has and I wouldint have been abe to access my aura if it wasn't for your training…lucario." Naruto concluded as the figures hood came off to reveal it to be a blue like wolf that walked on two feet its eyes had glowed blue before smiling at him.

"It's good to see you again…. Naruto."

And cut. Ok listen everybody im sayin this now….i need some reviews im doing this for you all but im not getting no feedback from none of you lt me know how my story is turning out.

Ja-ne


End file.
